


let it roll, let it roll off your tongue

by b3rryjunki3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Lighthearted medical play, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3rryjunki3/pseuds/b3rryjunki3
Summary: let me know, let me know what you wantwear it out like a sweater that you love'cause I can't get enough when yousay my namesay my name!♡♡♡♡♡a collection of Galo and Lio being trans and deeply in love with each other





	1. Face-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> say my name ♡ Tove Styrke
> 
> I use mostly feminine-coded language for both Galo and Lio throughout these stories, because as a trans man that's what I'm personally comfortable with!

“Galo- Galo-  _ Galo _ -”

Lio is hovering just above him, panting with his head bowed so that his pale hair curtains his flushed, scrunched-up face. It’s not an especially attractive look, but at the sight of it, Galo grins. “Yes?”

“Galo- you fucking asshole, will you just- will you-” Lio cuts himself off with a shudder as the hands on his hips tighten even more. Galo easily holds up his tiny body above him. Lio whines, long and loud and high-pitched, and tries his hardest to squirm down, but it’s useless. Galo has the upper hand- even when he’s below his boyfriend, ready to let him ride his face. Well. He  _ would _ be ready, if he weren’t having so much fun teasing him first.

“Will I what?” Galo asks innocently. It’s an obvious ruse, and Lio takes the bait without hesitation.

“Will you- will you  _ please _ fucking eat me out already, I’m  _ dying _ .” Lio punctuates his plea with a helpless tug on Galo’s fauxhawk. Arousal has made Lio’s hands unsteady, but that doesn’t mean he goes easy on him. “ _ Please,  _ Galo.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Galo hums, pretending as if he isn’t just as soaked and raring to go by their drawn-out foreplay as Lio is. Without further warning, his grip on Lio’s sharp hips brings him down roughly onto his waiting mouth. Lio throws his red face back and groans, already trying to struggle against Galo’s hands and grind to the slick tongue lapping eagerly against his folds. Galo merely hums, not losing focus in the slightest as he flattens and curls his tongue against Lio’s clit in a way he knows Lio goes crazy for.

And he does, with slender hands burying into Galo’s hair and gripping with white knuckles, and thighs shaking as they squeeze Galo’s head between them. Galo doesn’t mind at all- in fact, the knowledge that someone with so much power packed into them is coming undone all because of him sends a thrill down his spine. He laps up Lio’s slick, over and over, only coming up for a breath when he pulls back to form his lips around Lio’s clit and suck,  _ hard. _

It isn’t long before Lio’s squirming becomes so erratic even Galo is having difficulting keeping him in place. Eventually, he loosens his grip to let his boyfriend ride his face like he wants to. Lio’s tiny cries fill the bedroom, competing only with the wet squelching noises coming from between his legs, and Galo’s rushed inhalations as Lio grinds down relentlessly on his flattened tongue. It would be a symphony to Galo if he were to type to think so romantically in the heat of these moments, but instead, all he can think is how pleased he is to be making Lio feel so good.

Lio comes with a crescendo of squeaks and moans, half on his chin, shuddering and shaking. His face looks like an overripe tomato- red with near-purple blush staining his cheeks. He descends slowly from his high, sliding down Galo’s body to lay flat against his chest, breathing harshly. His hair tickles Galo’s nose. He’s warm, and small, and sated.

Galo has never loved someone more.


	2. Medical Play

Lio holds up the plastic packaging in gloved hands and raises a single perfect brow. “You want me… to wear this.”

Galo nods.

“In the bedroom.”

Another nod.

“While we have sex.”

A third nod and a “yep.”

Lio stares at his boyfriend, then at the package, then back at Galo. He shrugs. “Okay, sure. Why not.” Galo hoots triumphantly and pumps a fist into the air, his smile contagious. Lio ducks his head so his hair shields it, turning the package over and over in his hands, the pink fabric beneath the shiny plastic mirroring the blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. A sexy nurse’s outfit. It consists of nothing but a headband and the worst possible dress to wear in a medical setting.

Lio can’t wait to see how Galo squirms beneath him as it clings to Lio’s body.

* * *

There is a small issue.

It doesn’t actually cling.

Lio crosses his arms over his chest and pouts at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The outfit is way too big for him, hanging off his shoulders and draping over his body more like a distastefully-patterned pillowcase than anything else. The headband is fine, all it has to do is keep his hair back. But the dress is supposed to be sexy, and it _ definitely _isn’t. Lio can’t help but deflate a bit.

Galo knocks on the door, making him jump. “Babe? Everything alright?”

Lio is silent for a moment, chewing his lip. Then, in lieu of response, he swings open the door and lets Galo have an eyeful of his very pouty boyfriend in a very ill-fitting costume. Galo takes a moment to simply look him over in surprise. Then his gaze softens.

“Didn’t get the size right, huh? I’m real sorry about that.” He takes a step closer and cradles a gentle hand to Lio’s jaw. Lio nuzzles to it, closing his eyes. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want. We can just-”

“_ You _wear it,” Lio mumbles. Then his eyes snap back open, a blush immediately staining his skin. “I mean- I. Did not mean to say that out loud.”

Galo merely blinks, then pulls back to strike a quizzical pose. He is considering it. Lio imagines it fully for a second and feels his blood burn. Galo takes one look at his tomato-face and grins wide, proclaiming, “In that case, let Nurse Galo Thymos help you out of these clothes and into bed, my dear patient!”

Lio groans unevenly and shoves him away. “I changed my mind, you’re _ridiculous_.” 

Galo laughs and takes Lio’s hands, bringing them up to smiling lips to kiss across his knuckles. “Alright, alright, I’ll wash the costume and go return it tomorr-”

“_ No _,” Lio interrupts again. “You will not. I- I know... how to sew.” Galo’s grin is becoming more of a smirk. Lio decides to wipe it off his face with a ferocious kiss.

The costume definitely doesn’t stay on long after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end it became more medical playful than medical play,,, oH WELL


	3. Sensory Deprivation

“Can you see anything?” Lio asks from somewhere to Galo’s left.

Galo’s eyes are wide open. “Nope.” Not even a smidgen of light can filter in through the dark cloth to reach him. He decides to close his eyes, save them the trouble of straining against nothing.

Even without vision, though, Lio’s self-satisfied smirk is crystal clear to Galo when he purrs, “Good,” and tilts Galo’s head up with a single finger beneath his chin. “Good boy.”

Galo swallows audibly.

Lio laughs, a breathy sound that seems both near and far. Galo thinks the whole thing about “losing one sense heightens the others” is total bullshit. But he may also just be too riled up to be able to focus on anything in the first place. His heels shuffle against the sheets, impatient and craving even simple movement.

His hands are cuffed to the headboard, so he can’t exactly move those. “Lio, please, I wanna start.”

Lio scoffs, a cold hand drifting lazily up Galo’s bare thigh. “You think we haven’t started already,  _ darling? _ ” The sweetness of the pet name preludes the sudden sting of nails on Galo’s skin, blunt and slow. Galo jolts and tries not to squirm. “I wonder, is it more painful not being able to see? Or does it just make everything feel…” The nails lift from newly-raised skin, and a soft fingertip presses to Galo’s clit, making him gasp. “ _ Better _ ?”

“Both,” Galo chuckles breathlessly as he gets used to the feeling of Lio’s finger gently circling him. The air around him is starting to feel hot, and he becomes acutely aware of a small twinge in his wrists. He hadn’t realized he’d pulled at the handcuffs. Lio hums thoughtfully, adjusting the pressure of his fingertip at irregular intervals and making his bound and blinded boyfriend tremble with anticipation.

“You’re wet,” Lio observes, a low note of pride ringing through his lust-deepened voice. Galo breaks into a sweat. It never matters how composed Lio is, how toughened his mask of nonchalance becomes- doesn’t even matter if Galo can  _ see _ him or not. Lio’s voice always gives him away. “Look at that pretty pink pussy. So sad you can’t see it…”

“I can’t see it anyway, I’m not that flexible,” Galo sasses him. His hips have started to rock on their own as his impatience rises. Having his clit rubbed is nice, but Galo was under the impression he was going to get railed tonight, and he’d really like to get a move on. “God, Lio, could you just-”

Lio’s free hand appears suddenly and heavily on Galo’s lower stomach, pinning him to the sheets. It drives the rest of Galo’s sentence out of him in a laboured wheeze. Lio just rubs faster, harder, to the point where the concentrated sensations start to drift back and forth across the thin line between pleasure and pain. Galo catches himself pulling on the cuffs this time, and Lio clicks his tongue. “So impatient, so  _ needy _ . You think you’re in a place right now to make demands?”

But his rough voice is uneven with badly hidden panting, and Galo thinks maybe he can get away with being a brat again. “Yeah, I think I am.  _ I’m  _ the one getting fucked.” There is quiet, and the finger on Galo’s clit lifts alongside the hand crushing his stomach. Galo opens his eyes- and there is nothing but black. For the first time since this scene began, a true thrill from his lack of vision blazes a shuddering path up Galo’s spine. Lio is deadly silent, and deathly still. Galo does not know what he’ll do next.

It excites him.

Nothing but a puff of breath on Galo’s cheek alerts him to where Lio is before that low, dangerous voice is murmuring into his ear, “Keep that up and you won’t be, Galo Thymos.” A deceptively gentle hand lifts up one of his legs, pinning it from the back of his knee to his chest. The other delicately traces fingertips along slick folds. Galo groans and tries to turn to Lio’s face, wanting to kiss him- but it’s not there anymore. “If you won’t be good, I’ll just tease you, over and over again, until you’re on the brink, but I won’t let you come.” Lio’s voice is above him now. His hand flexes on Galo’s thigh. Galo feels his pussy clench around nothing. “I’ll deny you that over and over and over again, and then I’ll take that nice big toy and fuck it myself.” The hand rubbing his folds leaves and slaps the middle of his chest, unexpected and sharp- yet all Galo can feel is how much wetter he becomes because of it. “I’ll plant it right here and fuck myself on it, where you can feel and hear and taste, if you’re lucky. But you won’t be able to touch or see me. And then when I’ve coated you in my cum I’ll get up and leave you here. Is that what you want?”

_ “Yes!”  _ screams Galo’s libido.

“N-no,” whimpers Galo’s dry, dry mouth.

“What a surprise.” Lio smooths his hand around Galo’s chest, pressing down on and tweaking pink-flushed nipples. It trails down slowly, traces the dips of Galo’s abs and hipbones, before finally making contact again exactly where Galo wants it. “Thought you’d love being my little fucktoy.”

Two fingers slide in,  _ hard _ .

Galo throws back his head and chokes on nothing. He feels like he’s melting, like the center of his body is no more than a liquid pool of honeyed want, of  _ need _ . Lio’s fingers force squelching sounds out of him, and he jerks his head from side to side, unable to see, unable to move, unable to do anything but writhe and take it.

And oh, does he take it.

Two fingers turn into three turn into four, spreading wide, and the dam breaks in Galo’s throat as whimpers and surprised yelps morph into broken yells and rasping groans. Lio tries as hard as he can to maintain his composure, but it slips and cracks and soon he’s furiously making out with Galo as his fingers pump into slick, loose heat.

“Lio- Lio- Lio-” Galo gasps out his name, a mantra against his tongue and teeth. “Lio- fuck me, fuck me!” The blindfold becomes wet with Galo’s first tears. “Please, Lio, I need it, I need your dick in me, g-god,  _ please- _ ”

“Okay- okay, darling,” Lio soothes shakily. He kisses across Galo’s face, fingers slowing and free hand smoothing Galo’s hair away from his sweat-sticky face. “I’m going to take care of you, you’ve taken my fingers so good-” he pulls them out and moans at the sight. “ _ Fuck,  _ you’re hot.”

Galo’s head clears a bit from his haze and he huffs out a laugh despite himself. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lio affirms. Galo feels the weight on the bed shift, and hears the crisp rustling of leather straps, the tiny pop of a bottle cap, and the soft, slick up-and-down of a silicone dick being pumped by a steady fist.

“Is it the one I picked?” Galo asks hopefully.

Lio’s hand cradles his cheek as the rest of him swings back onto the bed, in between Galo’s waiting, parted legs. “Of course, baby.” The head of it drags up and down against him, and Galo keens. “You ready?”

The heat in his belly gathers, and Galo tests the bonds of the handcuffs once more. His wrists are sore, his blindfold is damp with tears and sweat, and his stretched-out pussy feels like it’s gushing openly onto the sheets. He grins. “I’m all yours, Lio.”

Lio laughs, “You always are,” and slides home.


	4. Mirror Sex

“Woah,” is what Galo says when he slides his thick cock into Lio. “Look at that.”

Lio is trembling, reaching behind himself to hold Galo’s hips in a death grip, and stoutly refusing to open his screwed-shut eyes. “Look-  _ hhah-  _ look at what?” He’s so  _ full _ . This new toy is their biggest one yet, and Lio really underestimated how much of his breath the stretch was going to steal.

Galo’s hand smooths down his chest and stomach in response, until it rests over a little bump. Lio peeks down and blinks at the sight. Galo shifts his hips. The bump shifts too. A loud moan bursts from Lio, both at the stimulation and at the realization that Galo’s dick is so big it’s pushing out his tummy.

“Fuck,” Galo mutters, experimentally giving a few shallow thrusts into his boyfriend’s pussy. Even with all the extra preparation and foreplay they went through (evident in the hickies littering each of their necks and chests), Lio’s still tight around the strap-on.

Lio whimpers, transfixed at the movement he can see shifting beneath his skin. His nails are digging into Galo’s hips, helping to pull them forward every time Galo rocks back in. “H-harder, Galo, go harder.”

“Oh yeah?” Galo grunts as he fucks him a little rougher, one hand still supporting Lio by splaying over his tummy as the other twists into Lio’s hair, holding his head up. “That what you want?”

“Y-yes,  _ fuck- _ yes!” Lio bounces back in earnest now, fucking himself onto his boyfriend’s cock. “God, Galo, you feel so good in me-”

Even while he’s the one being more dominant, praise always goes straight to Galo’s dick. He moans and pulls a little harder at Lio’s hair. The sound of his hips slapping against Lio’s tiny frame begins to get louder, but so does Lio himself.

“Jesus, Lio- wish you could see how good you look right...”

Lio waits for Galo to finish his sentence, but all he does is slow his thrusts. Lio twists to look up at him in confusion, a soft noise of protest hitching high in his throat. What he sees is a devilishly grinning Galo looking back at him. Galo lets go of his hair to point at the wall opposite. Lio turns, nonplussed, to see-

-himself.

He watches his own face become red in the mirror hanging on their wall, realizing exactly what Galo has in mind. Galo pulls out slowly, apologizing with a soft kiss to a whining Lio’s neck as he stumbles off the bed to the mirror. Lio admires the way his arms gently flex as he takes it down with ease. Galo hurries back to bed, propping the mirror up against the headboard. After considering it for a second, he squishes up the blanket around it to hold it in place, and grins proudly at his work.

“Better not break this,” Lio says, stretching languidly. He watches the sway of his own hips in the mirror as he raises them, teasing. Galo watches the curve of his spine deepen, and swallows hard. His hands, big and careful, settle around Lio’s middle. Lio hums lowly and rocks back. He presses against Galo’s dick. “Better be a good boy and fuck me nice and slow.”

Galo shudders and pushes right in.

“Oh,  _ fuck- _ ” Lio drops his head, panting into the sheets. The stretch overwhelms him in the best way possible, pulling all of his attention to the heat in his core, and the way it shivers up his spine and spills down his thighs. Then his hair is being yanked by Galo again, and Lio’s neck snaps back almost painfully as he comes face-to-face with his reflection. There’s a soft line of drool making its way down his chin. One of his lashes has fallen out onto his cheek. His brows make a furrow between them, deep and red.

“God, you look good,” Galo breathes. His hips start to move, languid but deep, rolling like ocean waves. “You always look so good. You’re so pretty, Lio. You’re beautiful.”

Lio moans pitifully, fingers twisting the sheets into knots between them. Galo’s always been weak to praise, but for Lio, it’s being showered in compliments that does him in. He scrunches his eyes shut, just trying to take in the huge dick splitting him in half.

“Watch yourself,” Galo commands, tugging on his hair.

Lio sobs, forcing his eyes back open. Galo starts fucking him in earnest, building up a sharp rhythm, slowly losing his grip on Lio’s locks. When his hand finally falters, Lio surges upward. His back arches and his arms lock up and around Galo’s neck. The pose pushes his tummy out again, and he watches, so aroused he hurts, as it bulges out softly over and over again. This way, he can also watch Galo start to lose control, panting hard into Lio’s shoulder as he chases his own pleasure. Lio goads him on, amping up his groans and sighs and praising Galo, “ _ There you go baby, that’s so good, right there, right there, don’t stop, you’re doing so well-! _ ”

Galo comes with a bite to his neck and a flood of thick, sticky cum lube pushed through the toy. It only takes a few more thrusts before Lio clenches around it and lets out a strangled cry. He slumps against Galo, completely boneless. Galo chuckles, out of breath, and guides them both down to snuggle on their newly-stained sheets. Lio shifts curiously on the toy still deep inside him, swallowing down the moan that motion tries to push out of him. “Think we could take a nap with this still in?”

Galo stares, then barks out a laugh. “You’re so cute, firebug.”

Lio blushes, cuddling up to his boyfriend’s broad chest. “Says  _ you _ . So, can we?”

Galo’s chest shakes with suppressed mirth. “We sure can try.”

“Good,” Lio says, closing his eyes and pressing as close as he can. Galo’s arms easily circle him, cradling him, warm and safe and comforting.

(When they wake up, there’s a huge pile of spilled-out cum lube gluing Lio's butt to the sheets, and Galo nearly cries laughing as he cleans his poor boyfriend up.)


	5. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i write daddy kink as a form of d/s, meaning "daddy" is simply the title given to the dom in that scene, and takes on a more caring role. this is not a roleplay where the dom takes on the role of an actual father figure. it's really not my business judging anyone if they're into that but I just wanted to clarify what this particular story is!)

It comes up unexpectedly. Galo’s helping Lio follow a new recipe, gently correcting him when he does things like mix up a teaspoon and a tablespoon, or start cutting vegetables into far too big chunks. Lio’s concentrating hard on slicing a carrot, proudly by himself this time, when his knife slips and nicks the pad of his thumb. He gasps, quickly sticking his thumb into his mouth. The clattering of the dropped knife draws Galo’s attention.

“Baby-!” Worry colours his voice as he hurries the few steps over to an angrily suckling Lio. “Are you okay?”   
  
“M’fine,” Lio grouches around his thumb. The faint taste of copper tinges his tongue. Galo stares at him a little strangely for a moment. Lio looks curiously back up at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Galo says quickly, averting his gaze.

Lio raises his eyebrows and slowly withdraws his thumb from his lips, purposefully making the resulting pop as loud as he can. He watches amusedly as a blush stains its way across Galo’s cheeks. “Really, Galo? Just from that?”   
  
“Shut up,” Galo mumbles, turning back to the stove and vigorously stirring a pot that has nothing in it but broth.

Lio grins slyly, sidling up his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Does daddy like it when I suck my thumb?”

There is a sudden silence.

Then Galo nearly cracks his neck as his head whips back to stare down at him. “ _ What? _ ”

Lio’s cool composure is hanging on by a thread. Embarrassment creeps down to his hands, making them tremble. “I mean. Do you- I- nevermind.”

“Nevermind?” Galo’s mouth is agape, and in any other situation Lio would have teased him about how silly he looked. “ _ Lio, you just called me daddy. _ ”

“It was a joke?” Lio tries.

“I’m not  _ that _ dumb.”

Lio pouts and crosses his arms, thoroughly embarrassed now. “Fine. It slipped. We can ignore it.”

“If that’s what you want,” Galo replies, face completely pink. “Is it?”

Lio sways on his feet, refusing to look at him. “Is it what  _ you _ want?”

“Um-” The broth starts to boil over and Galo yelps, quickly turning down the stove’s heat. Lio takes the moment of distraction to go back to chopping carrots, much less concentrated on the task than before. He feels humiliated and it’s no one’s fault but his own.

“Lio?”

“Hm?”  _ Thunk. _ Another thick chunk of carrot rolls down the cutting board.

“I don’t really want to… ignore it.”

Lio pauses, knife hovering. “You don’t?” Something like hope bubbles up in his chest.

“No. I want- we can try it out. I think it might be nice. And hot. Maybe. I don’t know I just kind of liked it and maybe it’ll be nice, you know?” Galo’s rambling, a sure sign of fluster.

Lio feels a small smile turn up his thin lips as he gently sets the knife down. He ducks around to stand in front of Galo this time, resting his hands on the curve of Galo’s hips. Galo visibly swallows. His hands betray his nerves and swing aimlessly, not sure where to put themselves. “You don’t have to like it,” Lio says softly, and he means it. It’s been Lio’s secret fantasy for a while now, and if it has to go back to being that, he doesn’t really mind. There’s plenty of other things he and Galo can have fun with together.

“I do want to try it,” Galo admits, one hand shyly rubbing the back of his neck. “But- um. I want…” He trails off, chewing the inside of his cheek. Lio waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts. “I think I want to be the one calling  _ you  _ d-daddy.”

“Oh!” is all Lio can say in his surprise. Quickly, he soothes his clearly self-conscious boyfriend by taking his hands in his own and gently squeezing. “We can do that, Galo. I would like that.”

“You would?” Galo squeezes his hands back.

Lio nods, smiling warmly up at him. “After dinner?”   
  
Galo gives him a shaky smile. “After dinner.”

* * *

“Repeat the safeword back to me, darling.”

“Pepperoni,” Galo says obediently. It’s almost comical how seriously he says it, but Lio only purrs and gently strokes his cheek with a gloved hand.

“Such a good boy,” he praises, and Galo shudders and leans to his palm. “Are you still good with our plans for tonight?”

Galo nods enthusiastically. Both are well over their initial awkwardness of maneuvering through the logistics of a new scene, and are eager to start exploring.

“Good boy,” Lio whispers again. He moves away briefly to turn off the ceiling lights, leaving their bed illuminated in the dark of night by nothing but their small bedside lamps. On his return he firmly pushes Galo back, until he’s comfortably spread out on their mattress, squirming in anticipation. Lio takes a seat on his thighs, straddling Galo and languidly arching his back in a catlike stretch. His hands rest on Galo’s stomach and gently massage. “You seem eager, baby.”

Galo blushes, two pretty roses blossoming high on his cheeks. “I-I am, daddy.”

A small thrill races through Lio, but he contains it. Right now he is calm and in control. At least, that’s what he’ll keep telling himself, until he can’t anymore. “What do you want to do tonight? Go on and tell daddy.”

Galo’s hands slide up Lio’s thighs, fingers digging in the slightest bit into his tight leather pants. It makes a satisfying sound, and Galo runs his hands up and down, seeking the comfort in it. “I want…” Lio makes no move to rush him. He waits. “I want daddy to suck my dick and finger me,” Galo blurts.

“Oooh?” Lio coos, bending down so his head hangs close above Galo’s. “How forward of you, daddy is really impressed.” His hands slowly apply more pressure to Galo’s midriff. He whimpers in response. “You just want to be spoiled, don’t you?”

Galo nods again, chewing on his softly smiling lip. “I want to be taken care of,” he says softly. “And you take care of me the best.”

Lio can’t help but smile back. Something in his chest aches with warmth- even though Galo is playing into his submissive role tonight, there was such a tone of sincerity to his words that Lio takes a moment to simply kiss him in thanks. He tries as best he can to convey with the movement of his lips that he is so, so grateful he can care for Galo. That he is lucky enough to love and to be loved by him. That Lio is  _ his _ , and is happy to be so in any form that takes.

Galo’s hands stroke reverently through Lio’s hair, and he hasn’t stopped smiling all the way through the kiss, so Lio thinks he understands.

“Love you, daddy,” Galo murmurs, gently cradling Lio’s head. He nuzzles both their noses together; affectionate, warm, and happy.

With a graceful roll of Lio’s hips and a low, pleased, “I love you too, sweetheart,” their night truly begins.


	6. Praise Kink

“There you go, easy, baby.”

Galo scrunches his nose, closes his eyes, sinks a little lower on the toy stretching him wide. The suction cup on the bottom holds it steady to the linoleum floor of their kitchen area. Lio sits in his turned-about dining table chair, observing, calculating. It makes Galo sweat and shake, the intensity of Lio’s gaze heating every inch of skin it sweeps across. His knees ache from being pressed into the unforgiving floor, but the delicious push of the silicone inside of him more than makes up for it.

That, and the words that pour like honey from Lio’s sweet lips.

“What a good boy, taking it all in,” Lio purrs, shifting to rest his chin in his hand, legs casually spread wide. He regards his boyfriend with a deceptively casual air, but Galo knows him well enough to notice the slightest canting of hips to chair. It gives him no small thrill to know that Lio is enjoying the show as much as Galo is enjoying putting it on for him. “You’re a well-trained little thing, aren’t you?”

Galo nods eagerly, a moan bubbling out as he slips a little lower than he meant to. His walls clench momentarily.

Lio licks his lips. “How does it feel?”   
  
“S-so good,” Galo groans, bracing himself against the floor on hands and knees and letting his hips start doing the work, a gentle slide up and down, up and down.

“Up, baby,” Lio commands softly. His leather boot, shining like liquid in the soft yellow light of their dining room, lifts to press its toe against Galo’s chest. “Can’t see your pretty tits when you’re bent like that.”

Galo flushes. Even after top surgery, his pecs are nicely filled, and on nights like this he finds he doesn’t mind when Lio talks about them like that- judging by the way his cunt starts to slide a little easier over the toy, he  _ really _ doesn’t mind it tonight. Not with all the other filthy things Lio has been saying. He straightens his back, thick thighs tensing and relaxing at a steady pace to keep himself bouncing.

Lio purrs appreciatively and retracts his immaculate boot from Galo’s chest. Galo can’t help a whine slipping from his throat. Lio lifts a brow. “Oh?” Slowly, deliberately, he presses the sole flat above Galo’s fluttering heart. “What a dirty boy.”

“I- I just-” Galo bounces a little more insistently, barely hearing the squelching between his legs over the blood rushing in his ears. “I just wanted you to- to stay close.”

Lio smiles, genuinely, before it morphs into a much slyer grin. “Oh, I’ll get close after you’ve come for me, baby, have no doubt. I have much bigger plans for my sweet, filthy little darling than just  _ one  _ orgasm.” His leg tenses, straightens, presses his pointed heel to the hollow below Galo’s throat. “If you’re good.”

Galo, thrilled, nods as exuberantly as he can without bashing his chin into Lio’s toes.

Lio laughs, retracting his boot for real this time, just to lean forward and grip a sudden handful of Galo’s hair. “Always so eager. You wanna be good for me?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Galo pants, his pace stuttering on the toy as his imagination runs wild. “I wanna be good, want you to call me good- please, Lio-”

The pleased smile doesn’t leave Lio’s face, not as he leans down to softly kiss Galo’s red cheek, and not as he murmurs into his ear, “Slight change of plans, then, sweetheart. Suck me off and show me just how much of a good boy you can be when you’re pleasuring both of us.”

Galo’s fingers nearly tear the button off Lio’s simple black slacks, but Lio doesn’t reprimand his clumsy eagerness. Now’s not the night for flirting with punishments- tonight is about rewarding Galo until he’s overwhelmed, teasing and praising him for every little thing he does, so that his chest swells with pride and his eyes well with heavy, flustered tears. Lio loves these nights. He loves boosting Galo’s ego while he makes him takes ages to find his release- a long, sauntering waltz to an orchestra of affection.

Then Galo’s hungry mouth is on him, and Lio’s poetic thoughts are shoved aside as bodily as Galo’s tongue is shoved into his pussy.

Lio groans, slumping down in his chair. His hips push up against his own accord to Galo’s face, spreading slick over his long nose. Both of his hands bury into Galo’s hair. Vaguely, he remembers to keep talking- but Galo’s experienced suckling at his clit makes it hard. It makes  _ everything _ hard. “God-  _ fuck _ , baby, you’re good at this.” Galo moans, and the resulting vibrations make Lio squirm. He can hear wet sounds coming from both of them now. He has to close his eyes to concentrate on the task at hand. “So- so good.” Galo’s hands dig bruises into the soft skin of Lio’s waist, pulling him further down the chair, so Galo can sink further down his toy. “Mmph-! Oh, you do like manhandling me, don’t you? Like putting me in the best position to-  _ hah-  _ satisfy us both, yeah? What a good boy, such a good boy.”

Galo whimpers, high and open-mouthed. His own drool drips steadily down his chin, mingling with the slick he so ravenously gathers with his laving tongue.

“You’re so good for me, holy  _ shit _ , fuck that’s good-” Lio fumbles out of his thin white dress shirt, flinging it carelessly to the side. One of Galo’s hands immediately shoots up to grope at Lio’s breasts, kneading them roughly. Lio inhales sharply, melting to the touch. “God, you know exactly what I like- easy there, baby-” Galo had made a pleading, frustrated sound. The toy had slipped out in his eagerness. “Be gentle, sweetheart, there you go, there you go-  _ mmm _ yeah,  _ there _ you fucking go-” Lio tightens his grip, practically shoving Galo’s face to his soaking cunt. “You’re so good, Galo, you’re perfect. You make me feel so good,  _ shit! _ ”

Galo whines against him, peering up as best as he can through thick lashes lowered in concentration. His tongue slides around Lio’s folds, over his swelling clit, then back to fuck messily into his slick, loosened hole. Lio can feel his orgasm starting to crawl up from the pit of his stomach. His legs are trapped by the tight pants hanging around his ankles, and he kicks his feet weakly as the sharp tingling sensation starts to blossom. “Baby- Galo- god you’re amazing, don’t stop don’t stop I’m close I’m close- I’m close-!”

Galo moans, loud and wanton, and Lio goes completely rigid- then melts into a shuddering mess as he comes, nothing but a tiny high-pitched “oh!” escaping him.

At the feeling of Lio’s muscles tensing beneath his hands and around the tip of his tongue, Galo follows suit with a loud, satisfied groan muffled into Lio’s trembling thigh.


End file.
